Some random guy I created in my head
by Epic David
Summary: This story, since its my very 1st fanfic i've ever written, won't be the best story you will ever read. WHICH IS WHY YOU NEED TO PM ME OR MESSAGE ME and tell me what was alright, and what I can improve on. Anyways, this story is seriously what the title says. Its some random, super op guy, who's story revolves around stuff that I was watching and blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

Project Concept: I got bored so I wrote something.

The story of the random guy I created in my head

By: Epic David

Disclaimer: All characters in this story, are both fictional, and if you know them from some other stories, it is just a coincidence. I OWN NOTHING.

Authors Notes: Well, this is my very 1st fan fiction i've ever written so I don't know if this'll stay for 90 days xDDD. If you like this story PM me, and also don't forget to review, and give me some advice on how the story should progress after this.

Chapter 1: The Intro

Lets see… where should I begin my story as an all-powerful being… Ah yes, Introductions first. My name is…. Well I don't really have a name, since I am pretty much a myth, or a "ghost"; I'm not supposed to exist really, so yeah…. Well you could call me Noel Johnson the fifth, cause I feel like it; anyways enough with the intro, my story all began with the "big bang" as you humans call it. But I personally like to call it my BIRTHDAY, YAY! Yay…But yeah, my birth date is exactly the day when all things began to appear; it's also the time when I started building things, such as the planets, and blah blah blah. But the good news ends there, as I was made some other "things" were made as well. My cousin was among those "things"…. He seriously doesn't have a name, so yeah we'll stick with just "cousin" for now. Other than my cousin, everything else really just disappeared into the unknown, never to be found again. My cousin and me were the last ones to move, since we had no idea why we were there, we just started testing things out. He started blowing everything up, while I just floated around, doing nothing most of the time, other than sometimes creating portals which took me a few meters away from where I entered.

We pretty much did that for like what, 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years or so until one of us, (forgot who) thought of something brilliant! Why not create something to entertain us? I (or my cousin) was enthralled in that idea and was like "F#%$ YEAH!", and so the science project began…. (We tested all sorts of things like scientists, so yeah… Science project?) Although my cousin did most of the thinking, I was just there for moral support. But anyways, we spent another few billion years to figure everything out, and Voila! We created these thingies, which are just too hideous to even express in words. By the time we actually made something decent, we were pretty much 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years old… yeah we're pretty old. We made so many "proto-types" that most of space was filled with random junk and parts; we didn't even know what most of them were! After we made some small adjustments to our final product, we sent them on their way to a sphere we made. We named the 2 humans we sent, Amadent and Evelope, although now they're renamed to be Adam and Eve. So those 2 made babies, those babies ended up together, messed up stuff happens, people start killing people, people get greedy, people start figuring things out, they think the earth is a square, they figure out earth was actually a sphere, then they start babbling on about the earth ending because of some people who were crazy about writing calendars… seriously, earth ain't gon' end 'till I say so peeps. But anyways, after those "interesting" happenings, earth and its inhabitants, the humans or Homo sapiens, started to create cool stuff, such as bows, swords, guns, blah blah, buildings, architecture, stuff, food, stuff, objects, etc. But as the human population grows, more fights occur, such as the Japanese "almost" winning the war, and America bombing them with nukes. Iraq and Iran going to war because of religion, people killing people basically. If all the countries worked together the human race could be much much much much much much much much more advanced, but no they have to fight over nonsense. After quite a long time of this, we got bored of the endless fighting, and endless population increase, so we destroyed that sphere, reset everything and started anew. This occurred quite a lot, due to the repetition of everything; war, development, war, development, time-to-time allies, etc. My cousin soon got bored of the endless repetition, thus left me to go destroy things again. I stayed and started something I always wanted to try; recreating the things some earth beings wrote on paper, and the Internet. I started by creating a world, fully made of magic. I also made a daughter, who I had be the guardian of the afterworld; death. Thus if my test subjects died, they would be sent to her for further research. I also tried to create multiple dimensions, which consisted of different things, such as the world where my daughter's cousin, "The Grim Reaper" be the ruler, or a world made out of these things called Ninja's, or some world where all of those things were mixed, a world where all magic, supernatural, normal human things happens. I created all sorts of things, and soon got my cousins attention. He asked to be a part of it again, but I disagreed, due to the fact he always wanted to destroy my worlds. He complained of course, which led to quite violent deals, but in the end I won, and forced him out of my part of the Universe/space. Even I don't know where he went after that; must have consigned to oblivion after all the creations I got addicted in creating. Anyways after I perfected my awesome creations, and they were peacefully (for once) living on earth, I realized that the other worlds (the abnormal one's) were having a war. The ninja's were fighting against some really powerful guy who was addicted to destroying the world. The Magic World was having a problem against some dark lord. And the mixed world was having an all out war to the death, the battle between the 3 factions, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. All of these wars were devastating, but the most "devastating" out of all of them was the 3-faction war, since it took a very big chunk of the 3 factions population. The Great Leaders/Maous of the Devil faction died, and most of the great Clans or family name died out in the war, leaving only a few left. The Angel faction lost their great Bible God, and the Fallen Angel side lost quite a lot of its people, but their leaders lived. And finally, the

3-factions signed a peace treaty ending the bloody war. As expected though from mortals, there are always people wanting war. For fame, for money, or just because they want to feel the excitement; these people are the ones who cause the world to become un-balanced.

Hope you like it! Next chapter we get into the more "juicy" stuff :3


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of some random guy I created in my head

By: Epic

Disclaimer: Some characters in this story are based off of some other fanfic, or some TV shows. I'm just going to say that: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, and I'm just using the characters to make this story fun.

Authors Notes: Well I read the reviews, and all of them were nice (surprisingly). As I promised in Chapter 1, this chapter is going to be a little more "Juicy". Hope you like it, and tell me if you have any ideas on what should happen.

Side note (Uhh, this is just for this chapter :D) :

Legend-

_British Accent _(its written like that so its different from the main writing stuff)

Normal Writing, Yay! (This is the normal writing and talking, woot)

Annnnnd that's all…. Oh wait I have one more

WARNING: British people be warned! I love Britain, and I love your accent, but a tiny part of this chapter includes a very…stereotypic insult to all Britain's, so just a heads up mates… a heads up… don't hate me xD

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2: The real start

Some say the world was created by the big bang. Some say god created it saying: "Let there be light", but what if I told you none of those was the truth? What if a big explosion (Specifically a singularity explosion type) didn't create the world? What if the world never had a god? What if… the world was an experiment to one creature? That one thing was a being higher in status then a god. One who could bend anything to his will. One who was… living in a 2LDK apartment in Japan? Yes, it may sound ridiculous, but a being that could break time and space was living in a 2LDK apartment in Japan, a cheap but very spacious room. And what was such a powerful being doing in a small island country? What was the living such a normal life? Well that's because; he had a target. "Target" might sound a little violent, so lets change it to "objective"? No… that just sounds silly let's keep it with target, sounds cooler too. This target was a normal kid, probably in his early teenager stage (around 15~16 of age maybe). He has a pretty messed up hairstyle, one that would rival Harry Potters! (*Snicker). This boy was pretty messed up for his age, yes at the age of 15~16 you start to become a Justin Bieber: start disrespecting girls; voice gets lower, pubic hair, etc. Yes all the natural stuff, but our target didn't have a normal time in this period. No, he was much worse, or more animalistic to his natural senses; he always had the hormones of a male rabbit in mating season! "OH JESUS O' MIGHTY NO! NOT MATING SEASON!" is what you might think, but yes. The boy was almost all the time acting like a hormone overload rabbit. Starting off at talking about girls, advancing all the way to know how big a specific women's (girls) 3 size's was on sight! How the hell does one do that? I don't know; I'm the narrator. It might be a little late to introduce said rabbit in detail, but oh well. Our special boy targeted by a very powerful being was non-other than Issei Hyoudou, a pervert extravaganza…ok fine that isn't really fitting but you know what I mean. He was one of the boys from the famous (and despised) pervert trio! WOOT! They may seem all nasty and perverted, but hey, they're teenager's what do you expect? You can't blame them for following their instincts as super hormone buffed teenage boys. Today those said boys were doing the usual thing; talking about how big busts should be, and how the perfect size for hips were …

"…Best hip size would be around 39…"

"Nah, I think its 37.5! PERFECT SIZE!"

Ahhh, the young…. Innocently talking about things 30 year old women would be nagging about… ah how the times have changed. But how is our main target doing? Oh he was just gazing up at the old school house, gazing at the beautiful red head wome… wait that's a girl? Oh, well I'm sorry she looked like a… OH FINE SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH GOD DAMN IT! ***Cough* **anyways: he was just staring up at the beautiful red headed _**GIRL**_ on the second floor of the old school building. Issei was mesmerized by her stunning looks, especially (most likely) her bust size and all the nice curves on her body; and boy did he like what he saw. As Issei was gazing up, gawking even, at the heavenly sight did the before mentioned girl look down. And for the first time in 3 or so minuets did their eyes meet, but sadly the moment only lasted for about 4 seconds as the other two pulled Issei away from the position.  
"Rias what are you looking at?" asked the other _**GIRL**_ (HA! DIDN'T MAKE A MISTKAE THIS TIME EDITOR!), who was beside the red head after preparing some tea for 2,

"Oh nothing Akeno, just looking at a boy who was sitting down there beside the trees," Oh wait, I forgot to mention the two… damn I forgot about the intro's for everyone… PLUS I FORGOT TO MENTION "HIM" IN DETAIL! I MADE HIM SOUND LIKE A STALKER…OH NO! Ah what the hell, no need to rush? The red head beauty was Rias Gremory; a very gorgeous looking young girl, who had a very developed body compared to other young girls her age. Now the girl next to her could easily match the red haired beauties looks and sexual stuff (Me gusta). Akeno Himejima, apparently 2nd place for the position of "The most beautiful girl in the school". While all this was happening, "he" was commanding some troops in a completely different dimension to war through a wormhole. A war… reminds me of the days, when I competed in some of those wars caused by idiots. Nostalgic memories huzzah! Going back on track, the 2 girls were quite a beauty for their age, and afore mentioned beauty certainly didn't go unnoticed by the students of the school. Those 2 were treated as princesses of the school, and were looked up by both females and males (more "sexually" attracted gender is male obviously),

"Rias Buchou, Akeno Sempai. Im here…" Oh and we almost forgot the mascot of the school; no idea if she REALLY is the official mascot, but hey, mascots a mascot right? Right guys….right? Any who, this mascot was none other than Koneko Toujou the cat girl… wait what… I'm not supposed to say that? But isn't it obvious enough? No? Oh fine, what ever the editor writes is right, blah blah blah. Yes I'm making fun of you… Oh fine go ahead **FIRE ME**….

"**We are experiencing technical problems, please hold…." **

_Getting back on track, the girl was none other than Koneko Toujou, a young white haired girl, most likely adorned by lolicon fans all across the globe. As she walked in, a blond haired knight in shining armor strolled in. He came in such a way, he looked like he was bathing in the sun light, seeping in from the windows of the room all concentrated on basking the knight in more light. As he came towards the damsel in distress, he approached her and mouthed…._

"WHOAAAAAAA THIS IS GETTING WAAAY OFF TOPIC! YOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? THIS ISNT THE AUDITIONS FOR CAMELOT YOU DUMMKOPF!" yelled the original narrator,

"_What is wrong with you sir? I think you may have gotten the wrong room, since I am fairly certain you were fired from this job; since you were the one who told them to," _said the new British narrator, all calm and not showing any fear or signs of panic at the sudden intruder,

"OH YEAH, BE ALL INNOCENT. BUT WE ALL KNOW THIS ISNT CAMELOT! YOU SIR SHOULD TAKE YOUR CAMELOT SCRIPT, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, AND JUST GO BACK TO THE TEA DRINKING COUNTRY YOU CAME FROM!" shouted the original narrator at the top of his lungs; face lush red and panting from the all the previous yelling,

"_First off, please cool down sir; no need to yell. Now I understand that you really didn't want to be fired, but the writers words are __**law**__ in this fanfiction business and none us can really do anything about it," _said the current substitute narrator in a matter of fact way, _"and by the way, what you were previously ranting on about is quite stereotypic, not all Britain's favour tea; some favour coffee. And also its "__**arse**__", not ass," _said the current narrator to the now quite calm looking "former" narrator.

"Well Mr. I know everything. Why don't you go back on topic? Or are you going to continue on with your Camelot crap?" As the current narrator tried to answer back, he was met with an upper cut to the chin and was knocked out cold, "That my good sir, was a rhetorical question." IM BACK PEOPLE! WOOT! WE CAN GET THE STORY BACK ON TRACK! Now where were we? Ah right, so…

"Rias Buchou, Akeno Sempai. I'm here…" Oh and we almost forgot the mascot of the school; no idea if she REALLY is the official mascot, but hey, mascots a mascot right? Right guys….right? Anywho, this mascot was none other than Koneko Toujou; a white haired loli girl who is usually stoical in expression towards people around her. After the entrance of the school mascot, a blond boy came in. He had quite good looks, and was known through out the school as "Prince of Kuoh Academy"… I just realized (no seriously, I seriously just realized) I forgot to mention the setting and stuff. Crap. NO NEED TO RUSH, NO NEED TO RUSH, NO NEED TO RUSH, HOLY CRAP IM RUSHING… GOTTA… WRITE…. MORE… IN DETAIL… ENGLISH TEACHER… WILL… BE SADDENED… BY SUCH A HAPPENING… GAH… Getting back on track, yes I forgot to mention the very important things, which were: setting, main characters (in detail), and finally when this was happening. I will explain all of this later, so in the mean time, lets get back to the original plot.

"Prince of Kuoh Academy". This was the title given by the girls of the school for being one: handsome, two: charming, three: handsome, and four: for being a gentleman. Now, you may think that "Why such a nice young man, should be treated just like a prince would!" But hey, if there were such a handsome person in school, getting all the attention from all the girls wouldn't you be pissed off? "ESPECIALLY" if you were a guy? I mean, why else would you have joined a school, which was an all girls school a few months back? Or was it years… Eh who cares (GETTING THE SETTINGS, HA). Yes, Kuoh was an all girls school a few years/months back, and recently made the school a co-ed school, opening their gates for male students as well. Now with this opportunity there were quite a few males joining; either for the famous high-class education you could get from this school, or for the…"girls". Yes some **boys** were after the single, totally naïve to seduction, and I guess pretty girls of the school. Its obvious that the schools majority is girls, thus all the males thought that they would have a higher chance of getting a lady friend by the end of their school year. Now some did succeed, (I mean its not like all the girls think that boys have STD's or anything, I assure you) but some also completely failed, and were labeled as "Perverts". Now the Prince of Kuoh has almost a 100% guarantee to get a girl friend in the 8 hours or so in the school. Oh yes, the Prince that we were talking about is Kiba Yuuto; a pretty famous "failed" subject of some sword project of the holy church's scientist of some sort. Now the people who know of this boy, as the test subject is pretty much: in their grave, or still out there in the world; just completely forgetting about the survivor, or is a person of a higher status in the power bureaucratic triangle; such as "him". Now all of you readers out there might think "Who the hell is this 'him' you keep referencing, but never saying his name or title or…" Truth is, "he" or "him" never really sticks with a name. Last time his name was mentioned was he being "Noel Johnson the fifth" or something like that. Now his most famous name would be Davide the third, or just Davide. Oh hey its that guy from the bible or myth, or story of some sort! The guy who was famous for being a great leader! Yeah well… I don't know about the leading thing, but he just took that name because, well he felt like it. "The Third"… no clue where that came from, maybe he was part of the illuminati and wanted some reference to it. Davide is really a big mush of "I don't know" and is pretty much a ghost. As mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, Davide is a being that 'almost' fits the definition of god; and everyone agrees on that but he isn't, because he isn't a being who sticks with one identity. Davide has existed from who knows when, and not many know of his whereabouts until obviously now. Davide might have been there when the universe was created, he could have been there when space itself was created; he could have been there when everything was created. Oh the questions! The boundless possibilities of Davide's origins! Back on topic! Davide is yes, part of the triangle and knows quite a lot (we're guessing). He also knows what can happen in the future, and will know when something important occurs; such as some occurrence that would change the events of the world! Dun dun dunnnnnn… Davide is never in one place, but since he's here in the town of Kuoh, what's going to happen? Is something that's going to change the world happening before everyone's eyes? Or is it something that **will** happen in the upcoming future? No one knows for sure; other than Davide himself, and the 3 fates.

**End of Chapter 2**

End of chapter notes:

Cliffhanger? I dunno, I just made up the end :p Welp, the next chapter (chapter 3) will most likely will go into more action. Yes I know I promised a juicy chapter, and I don't know if this chapter will fit the description of "juicy" but I know for a fact this isn't that juicy xD Sorry for the late update, got stuff to do in my "normal" life (YEAH I HAVE A LIFE! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) And well, probably will write my Chapter 3 in the upcoming months, hopefully not next year…I really understand the people who want the next chapters for fanfic; very heart aching , gah I hate the feeling. Anyways, no promises on the date of the next update :D But I somewhat promise it will be by this year :3 Sorry if this chapter still isn't long, I ran out of ideas to write on about my ramblings in my head. GG everyone, try not to write flames, I get depressed when I read complaints. BYE EVERYONE :3333

Sneek Peek of Chapter 3:

"DAVIDE… I AM YOUR FATHER…" said some random old man,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" *proceeds to fall off cliff*

(im lying :p )


End file.
